


Fool's (Re)quest

by MagnusOpus



Series: The Arcana Snippets [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragon Age, Crossover, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Romance, Trans Apprentice, Trans Male Character, mlm author, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusOpus/pseuds/MagnusOpus
Summary: "Maker, I missed you," was whispered into his loose, silvery locks, as Julian's arms wound tighter around Adaar's neck. A kiss was pressed there were soft puffs of air had been before. Maker, they both had been fools.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a crossover/AU, but it's more like vague middle ages au than really dragon age. the only explicitly dragon age things that are mentioned are  
> -Adaar/Qunari: basically the coolest (in my opinion) race/religion in dragon age. They big and they have horns. Adaar is the apprentice's last name.  
> -Inquisitor: yeah, just his job i guess, its a title  
> -tal-vashoth: the same race as most qunari people, like big and horny, but the qunari follow a religion called the qun and tal-vashoth are outcasts  
> -Storm Coast: shittiest place in Dragon age. its dark and theres skeletons and it always rains. its crappy, i hate it.
> 
> Also i have this head canon that Julian has russian ish roots, so he speaks with a russian accent i guess, have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this really quickly and haven't looked at it since then, so there's tons of mistakes. My apologies for that, but I just wanted to get this out of my system as quickly as possible.

“Inquisitor, you do realise we have a proper healer?” The spymaster/part-time doctor asked rhetorically, tutting as he took care of Cathar's injuries. They were mild this time, a miracle, given how often the inquisitor put himself into trouble. It was noble, really, that he was willing to put his life into unknown fate’s hands to save, possibly, the world. It was a quality Julian admired about the inquisitor. Though, the frequent headaches and memory loss was a downside. It seemed as though the inquisitor remembered nothing from before he was found by the Inquisition. It certainly did him no good, he had been handled quite roughly by Nadia, who was trying to get information out of him the only way she knows how to. Regardless, Cathar survived and kept surviving, ending up in front of Julian after every life-threatening encounter.

He wound the last bandage around Cathar’s wound and then softly pressed his hand against Adaar’s chest, the mark under his chin glowing. He could not take away too many wounds, for the requirements for his job were staying upright on two feet with a clear mind. Which would not be possible if he lay in his bed all day, sweating out Cathar’s fevers.

He remembered the first time that had happened. Adaar’s wounds healed fast, so he had underestimated how much energy it actually took to heal them. Nadia had scolded them both, whilst Cathar had looked at him with wide eyes. Rather, he had been looking at his mark, his eyes seemingly asking ‘Magic?’. With a smirk, he did not know how he could manage that, and a wink he had answered jokingly, “Curse,” and left it at that. Cathar did not need to know that he himself did not know how far his magic ran. And it was true; Asra had cursed him, years ago, which inspired Julian to devise a spell like that curse.

“Hey, doc, my lips hurt too, think you could kiss ‘em better, eh?” Adaar’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts, the qunari smirking at him, tapping his plump lips with his clawed index finger. Bloody tal-vashoth. The suggestion made Julian tense up slightly, crimson rushing towards his cheeks and ears. Nervously he tucked a piece of hair behind his hair, swallowing. He had not been in a committed relationship since Asra; suffice it to say that that had not ended well. 

Cathar placed a large hand on his hot cheek, gently cradling his face in it. “I... My apologies. I’ll see you later then, Julian.” His normal boisterous voice was soft, gentle, as if speaking to a frightened animal, instead of a deadly assassin. The inquisitor then stood, dusting himself off and then proceeded to walk down the stairs, loudly greeting Portia on his way down. It also seemed as though he ran into Valerius, judging from the strained way with which he spoke. Then he disappeared from the spymaster's earshot, going about on his merry way, doing inquisitorial things, leaving Julian behind in shock, wondering about what just had happened.

Hours later, the spymaster heard that the inquisitor had left for the Storm Coast.


	2. II

Bloody rain. The weather was not unusual for the Strom Coast, but it bugged Cathar more than usual. It probably was not the thunderstorm itself, he mused, bitterly. Instead it was his own stupidity, which made the situation even more depressing. He sighed, looking out at the stormy sea. Fitting, he thought. 

He must have made a pitiful sight, for Portia spurred her horse and rode by him, smiling cheerfully when he turned his head to look at her. "I'm sorry, Porsh."

"Don't apologise to me, you didn't wrong me, it's my brother you should talk to. I'm pretty sure he's about as miserable as you are." 

"I don't know, Portia. I mean have you seen me?"

"Believe me, my brother is much worse." She laughed lightly and Cathar managed a tiny smile, which seemed to satisfy her slightly.   
"Cathar, inquisitor, you shouldn't worry. My brother is utterly in love with you, he's just dumb."

"Ha, him and me both. Maker's... Maker, I'm such a fool. He must hate me by now." This made Portia sigh in despair, trying to pacify the inquisitor, but he kept going on and on in a depressive cycle, so eventually, she just fell back to rejoin Nadia and Valerius, who both seemed very amused by this whole ordeal. 

Eventually, after what seemed like an endless four weeks, they had accomplished their mission and could finally travel back to Skyhold. Once they had passed through the gates, Cathar jumped off his horse and handed the reigns to the nearest stable boy, running away and into the castle's rotunda as soon as he had finished that. Before the last set of stairs, he paused, breathing in and out deeply several times. Then he ran his hand through his hair and patted his face, frowning at the softness of it. He spun around, searching for a reflective surface, so he could quickly fix himself before he confronted the elder Devorak. He almost ran into Lucio, but then stopped, remembering the man was so vain, he was practically a walking mirror. The count merely barked out a laugh and pushed him up the stairs, turning back to his book.

Julian must have heard that, Adaar realised, embarrassed. Still, he pushed through and took the last few stairs upward, ending up on the wooden structure of the spymaster's post. The man himself was sitting next to his ravens, dark circles surrounding his eyes, originated from sleepless nights. The inquisitor strode across the room, shuffling his feet so as to not startle the other, who looked up at the new arrival with widened eyes. The redhead quickly stood and crossed the remaining distance, throwing his arms around the qunari, who hugged him back. 

"Maker, I missed you," was whispered into his loose, silvery locks, as Julian's arms wound tighter around Adaar's neck. A kiss was pressed there were soft puffs of air had been before. Maker, they both had been fools. 

"Devorak," a soft sound of acknowledgement escaped Julian's mouth, "Julian," another murmur, "Ilya," he breathed, softly into their shared space, the words affectionate, hanging in the air, pressing down onto them. Finally, Julian disentangled himself, firmly gripping Cathar's hair and dragging him down against his lips. They moved slowly, languid kisses were exchanged; but the need was obvious, having been apart for a long time, the lips' meeting shortened, the limbs parting faster and coming together harder, their caress turning rough instead of gentle, passionate and feverish instead of careful, cautious. 

"Ilya," a moan interrupted him, he was not sure whether it originated in his own mouth or Julian's, "Ilya," he tried again, panting, groaning as lips latched onto his neck, kissing down to where armour obscured his skin. "Jules, as much as I love kissing you, we have to talk." This made Julian freeze in his movements and Cathar felt guilty immediately. He ran a hand through the red locks, trying to soothe him, but instead found his claws entangled in the hair. He grimaced and subtly tried to dislodge his digits, unsuccessfully, and instead faced Julian, who looked away slightly.

"First of all," Adaar started, swallowing the dry lump that was suddenly stuck in his throat. "I would like to apologise for leaving so suddenly. I just," he sighed, running his other hair through his own hair, "was, err, embarrassed and afraid you would despise me. Maker, I would despise me. Apologies." His already dark cheeks turned even darker, as he, too, now looked away.

"At least you have the decency to look sheepish. Don't assume such things about me."

"I know! I know you wouldn't judge me like that. But between the fact that having a preference for men is shunned and me being, well you know, me, I was simply terrified that I'd lose you because I acted solely on my feelings. Mind you, I still did, but that only occurred to me now." He laughed oddly, strangely high-pitched, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. It was not often that he was honest, but he really wanted to be honest with Julian.

"I... Understand. It’s all right, I'd just like to be informed the next time you leave so suddenly."

"Did your spies not do that for you?"

"Eventually, but I was not really in the right state of mind."

"Apologies." He waved them away, smiling, smirking more, at Cathar, as the next words fell from his mouth, 

"You could make it up to me." Then he pulled the other down by his arm, which was still stuck to his red head, and kissed him on his lips. Cathar soon pulled away, still having one matter of concern that needed to be discussed, aside from his hand. 

"Uh, one more thing," he started, clearing his throat, as Julian raised one perfect brow, "about the future." What was it with him and saying things that made the doctor jump? "Don't worry, no consequences if there needn't be." He quickly assured, though maybe too quick, since Julian's look turned crestfallen instead.

"Is that what you want it to be?"

"If that is what you want." Both were horrible at keeping their emotions off their faces and out of their voices, sadness and tears shining through at the prospect of a separated fate. 

"No! I mean, no, I don't. I really don't." 

"Well, that's good then," Cathar smiled, putting his good/bad left hand on Julian's jaw, this time mindful of the deceiving locks. This hand they would not get. He rubbed his thumb over the spymaster's skin, an action too affectionate and too new for both of them, leaving them both wildly beating hearts and blushes high upon their cheeks. "But, what do you want then?"

"I don't know what the future holds; I can't make any promises and neither will I hold you to any. However, I think I'd like it if we were to face dawn together." 

"You are adorable when you speak like that." The passionate words had left Julian's mouth with a thick accent, slipping out in the heat of the moment. "Please, more?"

"You want me to seduce you?" Julian asked, jokingly, yet still spoke with a heavy accent, voice lilting. "I was serious though. I'd like it if we could stay together."

"Yeah, me too, Ilya, me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuuh i love The Arcana and cant stop writing about it even tho my writing is trash. Anyways im really gay for Julian and uuuuuh my Apprentice is dumb as shit. His name is Cathar and hes trans goes by he/him or they/them pronouns and he loves cheese. i dont even know anything about my apprentice lmao im just making it up as i go. Anyways thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
